User blog:Mario Rk/A Not so Normal Story! Ep. 2: The Day of being Bored
Sammy: Today will be a normal day! "Nothing can stop it! Not even anybody! Not Rockhopper. Not the Penguin Band. Not meh friendz. Meh mom. teh wiki. teh gary. teh sammy nothing can................................... Joe: HEY SAMMY! IT'S EVIL! Sammy: WHAT?! Did Gary create a gadget that will explode with the universe!? Joe: No "Did you eat a poison mushroom?!" "No" "Did you eat another penguin?" "Umm... No?" "Did you get banned from club penguin forever!?" "Dood I'm still here :| but no" "Did you destroy our BEAUTIFUL WIKI?!" "No.." "Did you... 10000000000000000000000000000000000 HOURS LATER! Joe: I FOUND OUT HE'S BACK! Sammy: Who? Joe: I'm too scared to say it..... Sammy: SAY IT! FINE WE'LL FIGHT RPG STYLE! MEGABOSS: JOE! Sammy > Attacks > SAMIE "KIT" Sammy kick or "kits" Joe in his butt. Joe: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MEH WEAKNESS!!! Current HP (Too late? Well too bad!): *Sammy 10/10 *Joe 0/5 Joe faints Sammy that was too easy.. YOU EARN 5000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 STAR POINTS! Sammy: Whaa? CHANGE IT TO Club Penguin Points AUTHOR NOW! Author: Okay okay fine! YOU EARN 5000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 CP POINTS!! End of Battle Sammy: Better, now say it! Jake comes out of Sammy's window Sammy: *sigh* that's the 555th window this week... A orange falls out of nowhere and lands on Jake that lands on a table. Sammy: Where did that come from? That Orange was weird.. Orange: I'm Not Weird. I'm a Orange! Everybody but the Orange: O ____________ O Orange: Hey! Hey Bird things! Bird things hey! Everybody but the Orange: What? Also we are Penguins :| Orange: PENguEN? Ha ha! Are you A Pen that I can write with? Ha ha ha ha :D Everybody but the Orange: WE ARE BIRDS NOT PENS! GRRR! Dramatic Music plays Orange: Hey Penguens! Penguens! Hey! Everybody but the Orange: WHAT? Orange: Crazy dude! Rocka: DOODZ! 1 F0UNDZ YEW 4LL! N0W WH3R3 WUZ 1? 0H YEA I R3M3M83R! Jake: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... Rocka talks about something random again in the background.. Orange: Hey hey Crazy dude hey! Rocka: WUT D00D? AND 1'M N0T CR4SIE! 1 T3H WON AND ONLYZ ROCKAAAAA!!! Orange: Hey! Rock Dude! Hey! Rocka: WUT? Orange: Future Portal! A Portal Randomly crashes on top of Rocka and a penguin comes out TEH FUTURE PENGUIN IS BACK EVERYBODY SCREAMZ!! ???: I'M BACCCK! Sammy: Whoa it's you from last time! ???: I NOEZ I WILL YOU DESTORY YEW ALL! Sammy: Who are yew future dood? ???: I AM....... Everybody stares at the random moment. ???: I'M YOU IN THE FUTURE! Sammy: Whoa! F Sammy: I WILL DESTROY YOU! Sammy: Wait a sec! If you destroy me you will never exist! F Sammy: Oh yeah I forgot... Oh Now I remember I came here to warn you about the comic "Cosmic 306" about to land on Club Penguin! Sammy: Whats in it for meh! F Sammy pulls out glittering clothes Sammy: SHINY O ___ O Jake: Hey how come I never had a line but no yet!? Author: We didn't have enough room to fit you in the script but that long "no"! Jake: I hate you author! Author: I know. TEH ENDZ! Sammy: OH EM GEE! IT'S HUGE! AAAHHH! Sammy glows for no reason and explodes F Sammy: YES! I GOT RID OF HIM! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Orange: Hey! Future Penguen! Hey! F Sammy: WHAT? Orange: Laser! Another Portal appears and a laser beam blasts out of it and blasts F Sammy and somebody comes out of the portal Orange: Hmm.. That looks cool eh Pear? Pear: Somebody game over me now! ???: I SAVED SAMMY! Everybody: WHAT? Sammy comes out of the Portal too ???: I saved him that's why he was glowing and exploded! Everybody: YAY! Sammy: Yay my evil future self is gone! ???: He REALLY destoryed Evil Future CP! Everybody: YAY! TEH ENDZ! Category:Blog posts